The substituted 1-oxy-4-acyloxypiperidines and 1-oxy-4-acylaminopiperidines are novel compounds as no examples of said compounds have been reported in the patent or the chemical literature.
1-Hydroxy(alkoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-acyloxypiperidines and other 1-hydroxy(alkoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine derivatives are known as effective light stabilizers, but said compounds are not known to be particularly effective as processing stabilizers. Said compounds are also structurally distinguished from the instant compounds of this invention.
1-Hydroxy-2,6-dialkylpiperidines are disclosed to prevent discoloration of phenolic antioxidants in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,996.
Substituted hydroxylamines, specifically N-hydroxypiperidine, are disclosed as effective antioxidants in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,278.
Other structurally distinct hydroxylamines have been disclosed as processing stabilizers as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,721; 4,782,105; 4,876,300 and 4,898,901.
The instant compounds are structurally distinguished from each of the compounds disclosed in these prior art references and exhibit surprising superior process stabilization properties for polymeric substrates.